Jane Porter/Gallery
Images of Jane Porter. Animation ''Tarzan Jane-Porter-(Tarzan).jpg|Jane smiling Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4904.jpg|Jane meets Kerchak Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4932.jpg|Jane gets sniffed by Kerchak. tarzan_440.jpg|Jane and Tarzan tarzan_518.jpg|Jane and her dad Professor Archimedes Q. Porter tarzan_342.jpg|Jane and Clayton tarzan_335.jpg|"Daddy, what's all the hullabaloo about?" tarzan_338.jpg|"What is it, Daddy?" tarzan_374.jpg|Jane asking politely for her drawing tarzan_381.jpg|Jane running for her life tarzan_386.jpg|"Put me down! Put me down!" tarzan_387.jpg|"Pick me up! Pick me up!" tarzan_403.jpg|Jane and Tarzan looking at each other. tarzan_413.jpg|"Don't come any closer. Please don't." tarzan_417.jpg|Jane's personal boundary being crossed. tarzan_442.jpg|"I'm Jane. You're Tarzan." tarzan_444.jpg|Jane watches Tarzan imitating Clayton's gunshot. tarzan_445.jpg|"Yes, Clayton! Wonderful!" tarzan_499.jpg|"He's one of them." tarzan_503.jpg|Jane meets Terk. tarzan_512.jpg|Jane amazed to see Tarzan's Gorilla Family. tarzan_557.jpg|Jane introduces Tarzan. tarzan_566.jpg|"Yes. Hello, Tarzan." tarzan_613.jpg|Jane and Tarzan with some birds. tarzan_631.jpg|Jane fast asleep from teaching Tarzan. tarzan_641.jpg|Jane is conflicted over leaving. tarzan_654.jpg|Jane being asked by Tarzan to stay with him in the jungle. tarzan_685.jpg|Tarzan explaining to Jane that Kala is his mother. tarzan_692.jpg|Jane happy to see Tarzan's whole gorilla family. tarzan_708.jpg|Jane being taught how to speak Gorilla by Tarzan. tarzan_795.jpg|Jane is furious at Clayton's betrayal. tarzan_797.jpg|Tarzan and Jane pushed up against the ship's wall. tarzan_801.jpg|Jane and Tarzan surprised and happy to see Tantor. tarzan_837.jpg|Jane and the baboon become friends. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8863.jpg|Jane helps Tarzan free Kala. tarzan_848.jpg|Jane upset that Clayton has shot Tarzan in the arm. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8915.jpg|An angry Jane tries to stop Clayton, as he prepares to go after Tarzan. tarzan_874.jpg|Jane and Tarzan look over sadly at Kerchak who is dying. tarzan_893.jpg|Jane says goodbye to Tarzan. tarzan_905.jpg|Jane realizes that she must stay because she loves Tarzan. tarzan_915.jpg|Tarzan and Jane's first kiss. tarzan_920.jpg|Jane is accepted into the family by Kala #1. tarzan_924.jpg|Jane with her new husband Tarzan. tarzan_932.jpg|Jane swinging in the vines with Tarzan and her father. tarzan_933.jpg|Jane swinging with Tarzan and Terk. tarzan_935.jpg|Jane swinging with Tarzan. tarzan_936.jpg|Jane listens as Tarzan lets out his famous cry! tarzan_jane_tarzan_002.jpg|Jane and Tarzan play with a baby gorilla. PDVD 045.PNG|I've never seen such eyes. vlcsnap-2011-12-26-21h23m47s47.jpg|Beautiful moment between Jane & Tarzan. vlcsnap-2011-12-26-21h28m07s87.jpg|Jane kicks Tarzan in the face after he tried to look up her blouse. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7535-1--1-.jpg|Clayton's men restraining Jane and her father. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6876.jpg|"Wait! Wait! Tarzan!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6882.jpg|Jane being pulled away to safety by her father. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6413.jpg|Jane with Tarzan. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6505.jpg|Jane speaking Gorilla with Tarzan. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9077.jpg|Jane being accepted into the family by Kala #2 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9125.jpg|Jane giving flowers to her mother-in-law Kala. Tarzanjaneswinginvine.jpg|Jane swinging with Tarzan in the tv series. j1.png|Jane's squishy face j2.jpg|Jane's squish face j3.jpg j4.jpg Tarzan and Jane 1.jpg Jane Porter 1.jpg Jane Porter.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5991.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6284.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4632.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9805.jpg Turk-Jane-Meet-(Tarzan).jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7537-1-.jpg JaneTarzan.jpg The Legend of Tarzan Char 30224.jpg|Jane in ''The Legend of Tarzan opening theme song TarzanandJane032.jpg|Jane with Terk and Tantor JaneLa.jpg|Jane being possessed by Queen La in "Tarzan and the Return of La" Jane in Blue.jpg|Wearing a blue dress in The Legend of Tarzan episode "Tarzan and the Trading Post" Jane in Blue 2.jpg vlcsnap-2011-12-26-21h07m54s245.jpg|Terk out of control behind Tarzan and Jane vlcsnap-2011-12-26-22h04m30s165.jpg|"Sorry. Not a fan of tragedy." vlcsnap-2011-12-26-22h08m40s111.jpg|"Trapped like a rat, indeed!!" vlcsnap-2011-12-26-22h07m55s155.jpg|Jane wearing La's outfit in Tarzan's arms vlcsnap-2011-12-26-22h08m26s224.jpg|Jane is restored after being possessed by Queen La's spirit Snapshot 321.jpg Snapshot 418.jpg 7 Jane Porter.JPG Snapshot 985.jpg Untitled 42.jpg|Jane wearing her swimsuit Untitled 41.jpg Untitled 43.jpg RaceAgainstTime.jpg RAT2.jpg Screen Shot 2013-02-11 at 7.15.35 PM.png Queen Jane La Face.png|Jane posses by Queen La closeup Queen Jane La, All There is Now is La!.png|"All there is now is La!" Queen Jane La, And Don't Come Back Until Tarzan is Dead!.png|"And don't come back until Tarzan is dead!" Queen Jane La, Confidence.png Queen Jane La, Finding Staft.png|Jane (possesed by La) after finding her staff in the ruins of Opar... Queen Jane La, Gibbon.png|"Would you rather be a gibbon..." Queen Jane La, or a Jackle.png|...or a Jackle?" Queen Jane La, Grin 2.png Queen Jane La, Grin.png Queen Jane La, Hardly Seems like a Fair Fight.png|"Hardly seems like a fair fight, dosen't it?" Queen Jane La, Know Kneel Before Your Queen.png|"Know kneel before your queen!" Queen Jane La, Queen of Opal.png|"Queen La! QUEEN OF OPAR!" Queen Jane La, Nothing That Can't Be Fixed.png Queen Jane La, Pest Control.png|"Pest control." Queen Jane La, Ready to Cast a Spell.png Queen Jane La, Rise my Opal.png|"Rise my Opal!" Queen Jane La, Sooner of Later, They'll find him....png Queen Jane La, Stating the Obvious.png|"Stating the obvious to statues!" Queen Jane La, Well Played Tarzan....png|"Well played, Tarzan..." Queen Jane La, Who Dares.png Queen Jane La, Wrapped Up in Cloak.png Queen Jane La, possesion.png|Jane -possessed by Queen La- tries to convince Tarzan to take her to her precious Opar. Queen Jane La, possesion 2.png|After running in contact with her spirit, Jane is now possessed by Queen La! Yes, Quiet Nasty Indeed....png|Jane -possessed by La- smiles confidently after believing she has killed Tarzan... Dumbofunded.png|Jane dumbfounded when she realized she is trapped... like a rat! You'll Forgive Me If I keep Trying!.png|Jane on the run from Tarzan, possessed by La. Two Janes for the Price of One.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-418.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-426.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-434.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-468.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-489.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-491.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-528.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-629.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-685.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-725.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-947.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1110.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1115.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1134.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1150.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1158.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1171.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1179.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1212.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1405.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1420.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1436.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1453.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1470.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1613.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1618.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1638.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1703.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2698.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2646.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2613.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2599.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2768.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2760.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2750.jpg The Legend of Tarzan wallpaper.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2464.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2175.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2154.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1942.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1937.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1496.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1407.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2457.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2119.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1979.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1965.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1958.jpg Possessed Jane.png|Jane Porter possessed by Queen La. Zutho's defeat.png Jane-Mysterious Visitor.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-22-22h48m02s206.png Prison break3.png Prison break4.png Other media 2095797359 5c2df61760 m.jpg|Jane at Disney's Animal Kingdom 2963297878_3f3d1232c8_m.jpg|Jane in Tarzan's Treehouse Jane Porter KH.png|Jane in Kingdom Hearts Images (24).jpg|Jane clip art Kh-deepjungle-52.png Kh-deepjungle-45.png Kh-deepjungle-42.png Kh-deepjungle-25.png Kh-deepjungle-21.png Gsdx 20110428040845 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110502023213 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110502020036 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110502015210 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110502015215 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110502015159 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110502023542 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110502023537 550x413.jpg Tarzan_and_jane.jpg 1191189338 4781.jpg Jane4.jpg disneyesa_081503_14-580463_640w.jpg janeautograph.jpg|Jane's signature. 032007-Cover.jpg|Jane as a Disney Princess Jane clipart.png|Jane clipart style_anatomyofadisneycharacterstyle_jane.jpg|Anatomy of Jane Porter. Merchandise Jane Figurine.jpg Jane Figurine 2.jpg Jane Doll.jpg|Matell Doll Jane Pin.jpg|Jane Pin 2A508AC60D22501FB06822501FB04D.jpg|Jane on line porcelain Disney Princess Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries